


Interuptions

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Hurt and comfort, Jason understands emotions better then Dick, Jason's alive, Kinda, M/M, More angsty then planned, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wally's pissed and Dick doesn't understand why. Is a late gift really that big of a deal?Jason thinks they're both idiots.





	Interuptions

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a textpost on tumblr that I couldn't get out of my head so I wrote this in an hour!  
> Hasn't been edited so please tell me if you see anything :)  
> Hope you enjoy

“Where are you going?”

Jason startled, looking up towards the sound and watching the retreating form of the red-head. It was his brother who had spoken, looking towards his boyfriend in concern as he moved determidly towards the door. The two had just come into the living room, disturbing his perfect reading atmosphere. He sighed in annoyance looked back down to his copy of  _ To Kill a Mocking Bird  _ trying to find where he had left off before he’d been interrupted _.  _ Hopefully the two annoyances would move out of his space quickly and he’d be able to go back to his reading. Wally looked over his shoulder,

“I’m going to the _mall_ ,” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm, “I’m going to buy something for MYSELF for our anniversary since _you_ didn’t.”  
That made Jason look back up from his novel, now he was intrigued. He looked towards Dick, who had the face of a kicked puppy. For someone who fought crime on a nightly basis and could terrify criminals, he really wasn’t one to hide his emotions, especially around those he cared about.

“I told you,” Dick protested, moving closer to his boyfriend and reaching towards his arm, “I got you a gift babe, but it won’t be ready till Friday.”

Wall moved his arm from Dicks grasp and crossed his arms, clearly keeping his distance,

“Mmm, okay, sure. You could just admit that you forgot you know. Admit that to you our first anniversary after I came back, that I got  _ you _ back, wasn’t. Worth. Remembering.”

Jason put his book down, now completely paying attention. Wally’s “death” had happened just over a year ago, and it had hit everyone pretty hard, but Dick especially. The two of them had been together for almost 3 years at that point, and were inseparable, adorable to the point that it was annoying. But then the ceasing happened, and it was not too long after Jason had been badly beaten and almost died… Jason shuddered slightly at the memory. It had been especially hard for the both of them, bad memories coming back in different ways. Dick had been inconsolable, obsessed with the idea of getting Wally back and proving he wasn’t dead. It was only 4 months ago now that they had finally figured out how to open the speed force, and the pair had been even more inseparable since.

He watched as Dick took a step back, could hear the breath catch in his throat at the comment.

“Babe, no how could you...I would never, I _ promise.” _

Wally glared back at him, but Jason could see the hurt in his eyes at the idea that Dick would have forgotten,

“Then what did you get me?”

Dick looked startled at the question,

“What?”

“I said,” Wally repeated, “What did you GET me then? If it’s truly going to be ready for Friday, just tell me what it is.”

Jason almost would have laughed at the conflicted expression that passed over Dicks face if it wasn’t for the fact that he didn’t want to intrude. That and he was pretty sure they hadn’t noticed he was there yet, and he was intent on keeping it that way.

“I...I can’t Wally. I can’t tell you. I promise it’s real, I didn’t forget, I just can-”

Wally scoffed and moved back towards the door,

“Save it Dick. I need some air.”

Before Dick could say anything there was a burst of air and Wally was gone, the only sign he had been there the open front door. Jason watched as Dick starred at the spot the other had been and cursed, clear frustration crossing his face.

“You could just tell him you know, save the scuffle.”

“Shit! Jason!”

Jason did laugh this time at the expression that passed his brothers face as he finally noticed him. He waved slightly smirking,

“How long have you been there?”

He shrugged, “Whole time.”

“You little f-”  
“Hey!” Jason protested, putting his hands up in his defense, “I was reading, you’re the one who interrupted me with you married couple squabble.”

Dick sighed, rubbing a hand across his face as he walked into the living room. He flopped himself on the couch beside Jason and laid his head back closing his eyes. Looked like Jason wasn’t going to get to read the rest of his book anytime soon.

“I just don’t get it, he’s never cared that much about gifts before?” Dick said, “He gave me my christmas gift two months late 2 years ago! It’s four days!”

Jason starred incredulously at his older brother. He really was as emotional as a tin can sometimes, he blamed being raised from a young age by  _ Bruce _ . Had to do something to you. 

“You really are dumb aren’t you?”  
Dick looked at him, frustration back on his face,

“What do you mean?”  
He rolled his eyes, “He doesn’t care about the gift you imbecile. He thinks you forgot your anniversary. You first anniversary after he _came back from the dead._ He probably thinks you didn’t care that much.” 

“But that’s insane. You know how much that broke me, that why I getting him  _ it. _ Because I don’t want to ever have to be without him again.”

Jason made a face, “Eww, gross stop. And you’re right. I do know. Because I was here the entire time, he wasn’t. He doesn’t actually know, you need to tell him. Beating around the bush clearly isn’t going to cut it.

“But I can’t tell him!” Dick moaned collapsing back into the couch, “It really isn’t going to be done until friday, they didn’t have the right size and there's no one available to do it till then.”

Jason shrugged again, he wasn’t a relationship expert. Between trying to survive on the street, being Robin, trying not to die, then slowly regaining his strength over the last year and a half there hadn’t been much time for relationships. Wasn’t really his thing anyway.

“You better figure something out, or I’m not sure what his response will be on Friday.”  
They lapsed into silence then, Dick clearly thinking through what his next course of action should be. He didn’t seem set on moving anytime soon so Jason picked his book back up and returned to his reading. The blessed silence lasted for another 15 minutes before it was destroyed again,

“I’ve got it!”

He looked up at where his brother had leaped off from the couch,

“I need to go, they close in an hour. Jason, can you get Wally here for me? Whatever you need to do, there’s no way he’ll listen to me right now.”  
Jason stared at him, “What? You want me to get you very angry and disappointed in you boyfriend back to our house in an hour? How? Tell him someones died?”  
He could tell Dick was past the point of paying attention, too enthralled by his own plan. Particularly because he responded by saying

“Yea, yea sure whatever you need to do.” Before ruffling his hair and sprinting out the door, apparently towards one of the cars.

Jason shut his book in annoyance, placing it gently on the side table. He may not be the best younger brother in the entire world, especially since the two of them had only been “brothers” for a little over 2 and a half years, but he wasn’t heartless and he knew how much this meant to Dick. He had  listened to the other man talk, dinner after dinner about how many choices he had and how hard it was to find the perfect one. He had been one of the first people he had shown a picture of it to when he finally chose one. He knew how terrified and excited he had been for Friday. So he picked up his phone and scrolled down till he reached the contact he was looking for. His phone rang for a moment, and then he heard the other line pick up,

“Hey Roy. Think you can help me with some idiots?”   
  


*

It had been a bit of a process, but between the two of them they had gotten the stubborn red head back to the manner, not that he was very happy about it. It had taken a bit of coercion, a couple threats and a little physical pushing (courtesy of Roy), but they had made it. Roy left soon after, smirking at the two of them as he left,

“You’ll thank me later Wal.”

Wally only rolled his eyes, his foot tapping in annoyance at at speed that definitely wasn’t human. Roy onl laughed in response and walked out the door, waving to Jason on the way out.

Now the problem became keeping Wally there without the other man getting more annoyed. So far it wasn’t going so well on the front. Jason stood awkwardly by the doorway staring at the steaming man. He wasn’t sure what to do from here. Wally looked up at him, face still clearly frustrated, but it softened a bit when he noticed Jason watching him,

“I’m sorry little wing,” A terrible nickname Dick had taken to calling him after he had joined the team. It had caught on much faster then he would have liked, “I know you’re just trying to help but your brother…” He laughed, but it came out more annoyed than anything else, “Your brother can be an ass.”

Jason scoffed, “You don’t gotta tell me.”

They passed into silence for a moment, the awkwardness beginning to rise once again. Before it became too thick to cut through Jason added,

“I’m glad you came back. I know you’re pissed, rightfully,” He added at Wally’s slight look, “but you really should hear him out. Its kinda hard to exp-”  
Wally!”

The door opened with a slam as Dick almost fell through the frame, catching himself at the last second in a way that was much less graceful then his typical movements.His hair was wind blown, but not in a nice way. It was scrambled across his face, which was bright red as if he had  _ ran _ , which Jason wouldn’t be surprised if he had. Wally crossed his arm, the hard expression he hadn’t used with Jason slipping back across his features,

“I’m here Dick, and I’m ready for this explanation. You’ve wasted mine, Jason’s and Roy’s time at this point so it better be good.”

Dick glanced at Jason at the mention of Roy. Jason just shrugged. He had been told to get an angry boyfriend back to the last place he wanted to be in an  _ hour. _ It wasn’t an easy feat, so he enlisted help. An anxious expression crossed Dicks face then, and Jason knew, this was it. He slipped his phone out of his pocket slightly, turning the camera on. If he was going to be forced to be apart of this he at least deserved to have the entire thing on tape. 

Dick moved forwards, but didn’t try to touch Wally,

“I want to say I’m sorry first. I didn’t think about how it would look if i didn’t have anything for today, were both so terrible at gifts normally I didn’t think about it.”

Wally looked like he was about to interrupt, but Dick cut him off quickly,

“I know it’s not about the gifts, I know, but that’s why I didn’t think anything of it. I have the emotional abilities of red tornado sometimes

(“Thats giving yourself too much credit” Jason muttered)

“The gift truly isn’t going to be ready till Friday,” Dick continued, “But I figured out a way for me to tell you what it is…” Dick reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, delicate box. Wally’s eyes widened,

“Dick...what?”

“Walls...” Dick took a breath, stabilizing his voice, “Those months I lost you were the worst months of my entire life. I couldn’t function without you. I didn’t know how to enjoy life without being able to share it with you. I didn’t know how to laugh without you telling me a terrible joke. I became a shell of myself without you because without you I  _ can’t _ be my true self. We’re a team Babe, you’re stuck with me. We always said that where you’re going, I’m going, but at that point I couldn’t follow you and nothing’s ever hurt me more. Having you back has been the the best thing that’s ever happened to me and that’s why…” He stumbled slightly, moving down onto one knee. Wally brought a hand to his face, his whole body vibrating slightly, but he didn’t speak.

“That’s why I knew I had to do this. Wally I don’t ever want to be without you again. I want you to be part of my life everyday, I want to laugh with you and cry with you and smile with you and fight with you everyday for the rest of my life because I know that I can only be whole with you with me. I only have the prototype ring cause yours won't be done till Friday, and I know were still young, and you’re in school, this doesn’t have to be something that happens soon but...Wally, will you marry me?”

The silence that passed was almost deafening, made the seconds feel so much longer then they were as Dick sat on one knee awaiting the reply. Then, as if no time had passed at all Wally jumped forwards, pushing Dick towards the floor. Dick stumbled back and fell, Wally landing on top of him with an audible “oof”. Dick glanced up at the red head speaking quietly,

“Uh, is that a yes or?”

Wally looked shocked for a moment, as if he had forgotten he hadn’t replied before,

“Yes, yes, it’s a definite yes you idiot I love you so much.”

Dick grinned and brought the red head forwards, kissing him gently as he grinned. The two of them started to giggle, foreheads resting together when Jason decided he had had enough. After he made sure the video was saved he coughed loudly, breaking the spell the two had on eachother,

“So if this is all cleared up now can I go back to reading my book?”  
Dick laughed loudly, bringing Wally back for a quick kiss before getting up and helping his new fiancee up as well.

“Yes little wing you’ve done your bit, thanks.”

“All in a day's work.” Jason said, heading back towards the couch, “Congrats you guys, can’t wait for when Wally has to deal with your idiocy on a daily basis instead of me.” He glanced at the red head, one eyebrow raised, “Are you sure you know what you’re getting into?”

Dick pouted as Wally laughed, clearly amused at Jason’s antics, “Nope not sure at all, but I’ll make sure to send him back here when he’s being dumb.”

Jason scoffed, “But then he’ll never be at your place!”

Dicks pout depended as he starred between the two of them, “This was a terrible idea, not I’m going to be teamed up on.”

“Oh wah wah.” Jason replied, now actually going towards the couch, “I’m sure you’ll get over it.”  
“If i’m with this man every day, I’m pretty sure I can handle anything.” DIck said staring back at Wally, leaning in for another kiss.

Jason started to walk faster,

“Eww gross at least wait till i'm out of the room!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they disgusting? XD  
> Also yes, Jason is alive in the AU, The Joker did get to him but he escaped barley alive. He's still healing, but hes alive.


End file.
